


Just a Taste

by Sinnykins



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries, Kissing, M/M, Mild Blood, mild cannibalistic urges, tongue nipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnykins/pseuds/Sinnykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a ghoul means certain things demolish Kaneki's self control -- even when it comes to Hide. Not that Hide minds too much...he has trouble controlling himself around Kaneki, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't think of good tags or a good summary I'm so sorry. This definitely doesn't feel good enough to post here on AO3 but I'm determined to help fill out the ship tag as much as I can ;v; I mostly wanted to write very sweet, very consensual kissing with a bit of accidental nipping. And then Hide comforting Kaneki a bit. So it's nothing to get too excited about, I'm afraid. Still exploring the dynamics of their relationship and all, but I love writing for them so far! I hope you can enjoy my clumsy practice piece .u.

"Hey, can I kiss you?"

The tone of voice Hide used to make his request was so casual and conversational that, at first, Kaneki just made a soft hum of acknowledgement. It took him a moment to peel his eyes away from his book, and he blinked slowly at his friend while his mind gradually returned to processing the real world. But Hide watched him patiently with a mild expression -- he knew Kaneki had a habit of getting himself lost in his books.

But even then, Kaneki couldn't quite seem to wrap his head around what Hide had asked for. So he assumed he wanted Kaneki to pass him something and began to look around himself for the mystery object Hide had requested.

They were lounging together in Hide's place, Kaneki tucked neatly into one corner of the couch with his feet pulled up so he could use his knees to support his book. Hide had been sprawled out on the floor nearby with one of his manga, respecting the silence that Kaneki preferred. As always, the atmosphere had been familiar, comfortable...Kaneki didn't have to feel self-conscious about his immersion level. But now he was completely bewildered, like someone who had been disturbed in the midst of a particularly realistic dream.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I know it's no good to bother you when you're reading." There was a certain note of fondness in Hide's tone as he flipped his open manga over to hold his page (making Kaneki cringe a little in the process) before he got to his feet. Kaneki watched him approach and flop down next to him on the couch.

"You wanted something?" Kaneki prompted, slowly blinking his one uncovered eye. A bit of a peculiar expression crawled its way across Hide's face in response, and the boy glanced away, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

"...When you ask so innocently it's kind of embarrassing..." he mumbled beneath his breath. It was a little odd to see Hide acting like this; in fact, the only time Kaneki could remember him being quite so bashful was--

It struck him, then, what Hide had actually been asking for. Kaneki's face flushed with surprise, shoulders tensing and eyes shooting straight down to his lap while his thumb fumbled with the corner of his book cover.

"Hide...something like that...and so suddenly...?" There was a question lingering there, but one he couldn't seem to put properly into words due to his flustered state. At least Hide was politely avoiding looking at him, but Kaneki could tell he was a little pleased that, eventually, his request had been deciphered. 

"Well, we haven't in a while, you know? I don't want to get rusty!" To try and cover for Kaneki's embarrassment, Hide's tone became more enthusiastic. "What if some cute girl approaches me and says out of the blue, 'Oh, Nagachika-kun, you're so handsome! Won't you give me a kiss?' We're in college now, Kaneki! College!" The ridiculous falsetto that Hide had put on for the 'cute girl' made Kaneki snort softly...and, with all of Hide's animated gestures, his tension began to fade. Even when it came to something like this...Hide knew how to gently unwind him and ease his concerns. Kaneki hesitantly peered up at his friend's cheerful face. For the moment he was maintaining a respectful distance on his side of the couch.

"...Would you really kiss any random girl that asked?" He replied flatly.

"...Probably not. But! It doesn't hurt to be prepared anyway, right?" The boundless energy tapered off again as Hide became more serious. He still wore a smile, but it was something gentler than those big, toothy grins he always shot everyone. This one was filled with a different kind of warmth...something more intimate and private. It was a smile specifically for Kaneki, and it caused his pulse to quicken just a little.

Hide carefully shifted himself closer to Kaneki, always watching his face. Always ready to move away if he wasn't welcome inside Kaneki's personal bubble. Kaneki made no move to stop him.

"So...can I kiss you?"

Most of the time Hide's eyes were squinted or shut to accommodate his massive smile. But with the soft one he was wearing now, his eyes were big and brown, not quite pleading and yet...the request was there. He still wasn't actually touching Kaneki at all...though his close proximity seemed to ignite a pleasant hum across the surface of Kaneki's skin. He swallowed.

"...I don't mind..." Kaneki mumbled, embarrassment pulling his gaze down to his lap once again.

It was obvious that the response pleased Hide immensely -- Kaneki swore he could practically see the 'tail' wagging behind his friend -- but he didn't let his excitement rule his actions. With great care, Hide sat comfortably on his legs, facing Kaneki, and brought a hand up to hold his cheek. It was warm.

When Hide leaned in, Kaneki became very aware of his smell...an odd combination of something familiar, comforting, and yet...something very appetizing as well. He tensed, scared of his own reactions, lip subconsciously caught between his teeth, and Hide paused just an inch from Kaneki's face. His second hand joined his first, gently cradling both of Kaneki's cheeks.

"It's okay," Hide's voice was so soft...Kaneki could feel it ghost across his lips, and he swallowed again. "It's okay, Kaneki. I promise."

It wasn't okay, not really, because having Hide so close to his mouth was dangerous; being able to smell him so clearly, having him within his reach, and when he kept himself so near to starving, too...

But because it was Hide, he was relaxing anyway, and once enough of that tension had left his shoulders (not all of it, of course...there was no way he could relax completely right now), the distance between them disappeared. And for once...Kaneki's mind went completely and blissfully blank. The touch was delicate; a chaste embrace of soft, warm lips against his own, with Hide's scent surrounding him...his anxieties began to fade, and he hesitantly leaned into it in turn. There was nothing rushed or demanding about it, even as Kaneki reciprocated. 

Hide pulled back, searched Kaneki's face, then leaned in again. Over and over, he pressed sweet little kisses to Kaneki's lips, always pausing now and then to check on him and never letting the pace get too hectic. It was lazy, leisurely, and yet Kaneki could feel Hide's eagerness in the amount of pressure he applied to each kiss. They were meant to be sweet, affectionate things, oddly more along the lines of comfort kisses than 'practice kisses', and yet Kaneki could feel it stirring a sort of buzzing sensation within him. Each time their lips met, his nerves tingled with excitement...and a very mild, pleasant sort of ache was developing in his mouth.

The anxiety had been chased away, but something else was taking its place. He couldn't describe it, other than that he wanted more...the briefness to Hide's kisses was beginning to irritate Kaneki a little -- it was like being teased. Eventually, fed up with it, he shut his book and set it on the arm of the couch so he could lower his legs. Kaneki shifted closer to Hide, pulling insistently at his jacket the next time he tried to part their lips so soon.

Hide seemed more than happy to comply. Arms encircled Kaneki, held their bodies together as they finally, finally shared a proper kiss. It seemed more serious now...more sensual, the way they clung to each other and kneaded their lips together. Kaneki felt dizzy, warm and increasingly achey in that way he wanted more of. Hide smelled so good, too...

"...Remember when...we used to practice as kids?" Hide was murmuring playfully against Kaneki's lips. There was a breathy quality to his voice that Kaneki very much enjoyed the sound of...so he didn't fuss too much about the pause in their kiss.

"Practice? The way I remember it, you just spent the whole time slobbering all over my face..." Kaneki retorted. He sounded breathless, too...but no matter how quickly he pulled in air through his nose, he couldn't seem to calm down his erratic breathing. Even his heart...it was pounding away in his chest. The excitement spurred him on into being a little bolder, and he pecked Hide's lips impatiently to try and get him to continue.

"Heh," Hide chuckled softly, though whether it was Kaneki's words or behavior that had caused it, Kaneki was unsure. He was more preoccupied with the way the sound felt, and how it made him shiver. "Sorry...I guess you just tasted too good for me to resist." Fingers brushed affectionately through Kaneki's hair, and Hide lightly bumped their noses together. That was enough to reinstate some of Kaneki's prior embarrassment, and he made a choked little noise in response.

Their lips met again, Hide kissing him deeply, and the feeling lingered tauntingly when he pulled back.

"...What about me? How do I taste?"

The question caught Kaneki completely off-guard. On its own...it wouldn't have meant that much. It wasn't a strange thing to ask when doing something like this, right? And yet...there was an odd quality to Hide's voice. It was more than just the breathiness, more than the strain of excitement, or the fact that it was at a lower volume than his normal conversational tone. What Hide was asking...there was some deeper meaning to it, and Kaneki couldn't stop himself from tensing up again. In a voice like that...it was hitting too close to home. Too close to things he'd only just been able to forget in the comfort of Hide's touch.

Sensing he'd pressed something sensitive, Hide increased his petting and rested his forehead against Kaneki to keep him from hiding his eyes. His gaze was apologetic.

"You don't have to answer that. ...I won't think you're being weird or anything though, okay? I don't mind, and I was the one who said something strange like that first, so..." Hide pulled back enough to press a kiss to the tip of Kaneki's nose...and for a moment, Kaneki thought he was going to pull away entirely. Suddenly overcome with desperation, he grabbed the front of Hide's jacket again, holding fast and keeping him close. Even though he was startled, uneasy...maybe a bit disgusted with himself...that ache remained. More than anything, he wanted to continue feeling Hide against him.

"...You, too." Kaneki said, very quietly, after some hesitation. Hide perked up, looking surprised himself. "...You also taste...good..." He was trembling a little. Was it embarrassment? Fear? ...Hunger? "...really, really good..." His voice had dropped to barely a whisper -- he wasn't sure if Hide could even hear him anymore. But when he peeked up at his friend's face, Hide was...red. Bright red, really, and his eyes were rather large.

Kaneki heard him swallow thickly.

"Kaneki..." The way Hide said his name...it was almost needy, almost pleading...definitely strained. It made Kaneki's cheeks flush in turn. But before he could properly respond, Hide was kissing him again. Hard. He had been so careful to go slow and to be completely aware of Kaneki's comfort level before that it came as a surprise. Suddenly it was like he couldn't hold himself back, and all because...

...Because Kaneki had told him he tasted good?

It was difficult to understand. Then again, anything would have been difficult to think about right at that moment, because his head was getting pleasantly fuzzy. The pressure against his lips was delicious, and he couldn't resist holding Hide tightly around his shoulders as he began to melt into it. There was a fierceness to this kiss that was...strangely addictive, and Kaneki allowed himself to meet it in turn. Both of them were breathing hard through their noses, squeezing each other close, lips kneading together with bruising intensity.

Whatever he'd done to make Hide kiss him like this...it was kind of exciting to think that he'd been the one to do it to him.

A small noise escaped his lips -- or had that come from Hide? -- and the excitement between them seemed to ramp up further. Suddenly Hide's tongue was tracing his lips, lapping at them with interest in a silent request. Kaneki shuddered, felt himself tense as a shock of electricity ran down his spine. Hide's tongue was...touching him...he was tasting him...

Shit...

There was no way he could keep his lips shut with the feeling of that wet, slippery muscle trailing back and forth, carefully probing. His lower lip trembled as he parted them, his grip on Hide tightening further...but it didn't seem to bother his friend that he was clinging so hard.

Like this he could taste Hide, too. Feel tender, soft, warm flesh...so sweet, right on his lips, sliding into his mouth as if in blatant invitation. Kaneki was shaking so much, that pleasant ache seeming to consume him completely until he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't think of anything else.

Then he tasted blood.

It shocked him back to reality and he jerked away, pushing Hide back while his head continued to spin. Blood...it wasn't his own blood. It was so sweet on his tongue, sending a wave of pleasure pounding through his veins, but the rest of him was in a cold sweat. Why was there blood in his mouth? A hand clamped down over his eye, even though it was securely covered by his eye patch, and his expression was one of horror as he stared at Hide.

His tongue.

Hide's tongue, still poking out of his mouth a little, was beading with blood. Just the tip of it. Just a little cut. Hide himself seemed slightly startled, but more curious and confused than shocked.

Kaneki had bitten him. He'd lost control, and he bit Hide while they were kissing, and...oh god. Kaneki could feel himself paling. His body still hummed with the taste of blood, with their kiss...but he felt nauseous. Of all the people he could bite...Hide was completely off limits! He wasn't supposed to know what Hide's blood tasted like...!

"I-I'm..." He was shaking so hard his teeth were chattering a little. It seemed like Hide realized now wasn't a good time to close the distance between them and offer him physical comfort, because he stayed back. But...one hand still gently, tentatively reached out to rest on Kaneki's head. Hunger surged within Kaneki, and he longed to nibble more. A soft keening noise welled up in his throat.

"It's okay, Kaneki. Really, I mean it. Don't get so upset, okay? It didn't really hurt at all -- in fact, I barely noticed it, I promise. You didn't hurt me," Hide's voice was gentle and soothing as he ran his fingers through Kaneki's hair. One moist, gray eye hesitantly lifted to look at Hide again.

How could he say it was okay? That had been so dangerous. It could have been so much worse...

"...If it's something like that...I don't really mind." Hide held his gaze, looking quite serious. As if...as if this were something important that he was trying to establish. It made Kaneki uneasy again; how did Hide always sound so...knowing? Like he knew so much more than he let on? "If it's for you, Kaneki..."

However, this time it seemed his embarrassment started to get the best of him. A pale pink was rising to his cheeks again, and his eyes wandered away from Kaneki's face.

"It's...something I could get into, I mean..."

Oddly enough, Kaneki was so startled by the comment that his shaking died down a little, and he simply stared at Hide in disbelief. He had to pause for a moment, let it start to sink in through the awful mess of emotions he'd been a moment ago....and then felt himself start to flush as well.

"H-Hide...don't tell me you're...a masochist...?"

"A-ah, no!! I meant--!" Seeing Hide fumble like that...Kaneki couldn't help but be at least a little amused.

It was true that he'd lost a bit of his self-control and gotten close to really hurting Hide. That much he wouldn't forgive himself for, and would work on keeping a tighter handle on this new side of himself. But...he was still grateful for Hide. Even after abruptly stopping something like that...he was more interested in making sure Kaneki was okay than getting irritated. To return that favor...he was going to work harder at being able to act normal around Hide. And then...maybe sometime in the future...they'd be able to safely kiss again.

Kaneki was still hesitant, but he slowly leaned forward until he was able to rest his forehead on Hide's shoulder. This time, the urge to bite had left him, and he was able to start relaxing once more.

"...It's okay. Even if you are, you're still my best friend."

And heaven knows it wasn't nearly as weird as the reason Kaneki had bitten him in the first place.


End file.
